Indecisión, sin motivación
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2017 / Day 3] Desde la llegada a la Isla Trovita del Archipiélago Naranja, habrían muchas sorpresas y decisiones difíciles de tomar; sobretodo para Misty, eso a causa de las palabras de Rudy y su hermana Marih y sus invitaciones difíciles de rechazar. ¿Qué hará Misty ante tanta indecisión? [Posible OOC, comedia y ligero AU entre las temporadas 2 & 3] THREE-SHOT
1. Indecisión

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Esta historia va dedicada al Día 3 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2017, cuya temática es "Si Misty hubiera elegido quedarse con Rudy" (If Misty had chosen to stay with Rudy) Aparte de tener diferencias -en forma de headcanons- y ser una ligera ruta alternativa de la continuidad original del anime, también podría contener algo de OOC, más eso lo dejaré a interpretación del lector. Será un Two-shot, así que esperen la secuela pronto._

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _[Parte 1]_**

 ** _"_** ** _Indecisión_** ** _"_**

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Nadie esperaba que ese sería el transcurso de las cosas por entregar la Pokébola GS, nadie pensó que al viajar por el Archipiélago Naranja habría tantas vueltas… y repersuciones. Para empezar, transcurridos varios días después de la separación de Brock del grupo — _ante la decisión de éste de quedarse con la Prof. Ivy—_ y de haberse auto-incorporado Tracey Sketchit, un Lapras bebé se había unido temporalmente al equipo de Ash y buscarían a su familia durante el viaje.

Actualmente, partían en un barco desde el Sur de Isla Mandarín hacia la costa Oeste de ésta, en dirección a la Isla Trovita; lugar en que Lorelei — _la miembro de la Élite4 Pokémon_ — les había dicho que estaba el siguiente gimnasio y en donde Ash podría conseguir su tercera Medalla de la Liga Naranja. Vieron a la distancia unas alargadas y altas rocas picudas cerca de su destino, Tracey dijo que se habían formado cuando la Isla Trovita surgió del océano hace millones de años. Más ninguno esperó que tuviesen que hacer un rescate de emergencia. Una niña pelirroja y un Seel estaban atrapados en la corriente entre esas rocas, Misty Waterflower no dudó en sacar a Staryu para nadar y salvarla. Tras alejarse de la marea arremolinada, nadaron hasta donde Ash les esperaba sobre Lapras para sacarlos de ese peligro. Le habían confiado a Tracey cuidar de Togepi y que se quedara en el barco.

Cuando tanto el bote como el Pokémon marítimo llegaron al puerto de la isla, un muchacho del mismo color de cabello de la niña — _la cual se llamaba Marih—_ llegó corriendo junto a un grupo de chicos, a lo que la nena se arrojó en un abrazo hacia él. Tras agradecimientos y presentaciones, descubrieron que habían salvado a la hermana pequeña del mismísimo líder del gimnasio Trovita, Rudy. Se enteraron de esto pues, entre un montón de ramos de flores, música de ambiente y un baile para con Misty, éste le preguntó si le gustaría quedarse para instruir a los entrenadores de su gimnasio acerca de los Pokémon acuáticos, ya que era obvio que la pelirroja se especializaba mucho en ellos. Todo eso entre miradas con cierta molestia de parte del entrenador Ash Ketchum…

Molestia que se evidenció más ante la tensión que surgió entre ambos chicos casi instantáneamente, y la cual provocó que Ash debiera pasar una prueba de Rudy para ver si el último aceptaba su desafío o no. Dicha prueba consistía en atravesar el río Trovita sobre una lancha y que los Pokémon del retador derribaran — _con ataques de larga distancia—_ todos los blancos que surgirían a lo largo del recorrido. Al frente de la lancha estaba parado Ash, Misty estaba sentada al extremo contrario con Togepi en brazos y con Rudy a su lado, mientras que en medio de la lancha su hermanita Marih estaba sentada al lado de Tracey.

Pikachu derribó el primer blanco sin ningún problema con su Impactrueno, pero cuando Ash se giró sonriendo para ver si Rudy estaba mirando… su recién ganada confianza la sustituyó una renacida molestia, al notar que el líder de gimnasio estaba perdido en los ojos de Misty y la cortejaba con un ramo de flores. El joven entrenador no estaba seguro si era por ser ignorado por el peli-vino, o porque éste sólo prestaba atención a la pelirroja… pero el fastidio que le provocó ver aquello sólo le hizo girarse de nueva cuenta al frente y — _al distraerlo la molestia que sentía_ — arrojó una Pokébola cualquiera sin notar que era la de su Charizard. El mismo Pokémon de fuego que todavía no le obedecía y que revoloteó en dirección a la lancha, arrojando un Lanzallamas que quemó las flores de Rudy y muy seguramente habría quemado también a la pobre Misty… de no ser porque Charizard detuvo su ataque y revoloteó alejándose de la lancha, volando a gran velocidad hacia un extremo del camino y sacándole un grito a un chico que estaba cerca.

—¿¡C-Charizard!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

El grito resultó familiar tanto para Misty como para Ash, pero no pudieron avistar de quién se trataba porque la lancha seguía alejándose, por lo que fue imposible para Ash devolver a Charizard a su Pokébola. Más no parecía que debieran preocuparse porque éste último causara destrozos, ya que sólo aterrizó frente al chico al que asustó y se puso a comer la comida sobre la bandeja que el humano sujetaba, ignorando todo lo demás. Para tranquilizarlo, Misty le dijo que buscarían al dragón inmediatamente tras acabar el recorrido, por lo que Ash no tuvo de otra que continuar y centrarse en superar el resto de la prueba.

Por lo que los Pokémon que escogió para ello fueron Pikachu, Squirtle y Bulbasaur. Todos lograron acertarle a los blancos con sus respectivos ataques: Impactrueno, Chorro de agua y Hojas navaja. Ante la perfecta coordinación, puntería y trabajo en equipo de ellos, Ash celebraba su triunfo y Misty no evitó sonreír… sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Rudy, ahora la molestia la tenía él, pero pudo disimularla mejor que el Ketchum.

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Tras superar la prueba se había hecho de noche, todos se dirigieron al Gimnasio de Rudy — _que parecía una casa de playa por lo extenso que era—_ y éste cumplió su palabra de aceptar el desafío de Ash. Tendrían el duelo al día siguiente, sería de tres contra tres y si Ash lograba vencer en dos de tres, se le otorgaría la medalla. Se dejó a elección del peli-oscuro el elemento de los Pokémon con los que pelearían, ya que el pelirrojo usaría los mismos en la batalla, a lo que el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta dijo que usaría un tipo eléctrico, un tipo hierba y un tipo agua.

Rudy asintió, una vez estuvo todo dicho—. Y en cuanto a ti… —Se giró posteriormente hacia la entrenadora que cargaba al Togepi, y con un tono galante le preguntó—. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche, Misty?

La pequeña Marih extendió su brazo y con entusiasmo agregó—. ¡Por favor, di que sí! ¡Mi hermano es un excelente cocinero!

—N-no sé… —Balbuceó un poco tímida la de ojos iguales al mar, viendo a la pequeña ponerse tras suyo y queriendo empujarla con entusiasmo por la espalda.

La sonrisa de Rudy se ensanchó al ver que su querida hermana le apoyaba, y le aseguró que estarían felices si aceptaba la invitación. Dejando a un boquiabierto Ash y a un confuso Tracey, la pelirroja sonrió con más confianza y terminó por aceptar.

Ash sólo pudo quedarse parado donde estaba, viendo a su amiga alejarse caminando junto a Rudy y la pequeña Marih, quien estaba riéndose alegremente.

—Oye, Ash… —La voz de Tracey, quien se quedó a su lado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿No deberíamos buscar a Charizard?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de golpe y le entró el pánico—. ¡Ahhhh, cierto! ¡Me olvidé de Charizard!

—Pikapi… —El ratoncito eléctrico se llevó una patita a la cabeza. Siempre que se trataba de "Pikachupi" ** _*(1)_** , su entrenador se distraía fácilmente.

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Caminaron rápidamente, y utilizaron tanto al Marill como al Venonat de Tracey para ayudarlos a ubicar el paradero de Charizard. Éstos les guiaron hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, que daba hacia el enorme "jardín" que representaba el bosque Trovita. Para sorpresa de Ash, el dragón se acercaba caminando de muy buen humor, sujetando una bandeja llena de frutas con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo usaba para agarrar la comida, llevándosela a su boca.

—Eso es, Charizard~ —Hablaba un chico moreno y de rasgos asiáticos que caminaba junto a él, cargando un saco lleno de la misma fruta—. Sigue portándote bien y te prepararé un postre especial con más de esa fruta que tanto te gustó, ¿es un trato?

—¡Grrrr~! —El inicial final de fuego rugió levemente, con un tono afirmativo y con sus ojos cerrados ante el agradable sabor en su paladar.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Ash?

Ya no sólo era una voz familiar, a medida que se acercaban y pudieron vislumbrar mejor de quién se trataba, la siguiente sorpresa para Ash fue descubrir que ese muchacho no era otro que…

—¿¡Brock!?

—¡Chaaaaa!

—¿Quién? —El único que no se sorprendió fue Tracey, quien miró extrañado al entrenador y a su Pokémon eléctrico—. ¿Le conoces, Ash?

—S-sí, es una larga historia, te lo explicaré más tarde… —Y corriendo en dirección al moreno, el niño de la gorra agitaba un brazo—. ¡Oye, Brock!

—Oh, hablando del rey de Roma… —Suspiró el moreno de cabello picudo, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Tras presentar al moreno con el Sketchit y de regresar al Gimnasio-Hogar frente al bosque, Brock se puso manos a la obra con el postre prometido a Charizard; eso explicaba por qué éste último no había causado destrozos. Todo el proceso en una pequeña cocina aparte, parecía recién utilizada y Ash tuvo el presentimiento de que fue por Rudy… preparando todo para la cena con Misty, mientras Tracey y él buscaron a Charizard… suspiró molesto, sentándose en uno de los asientos largos y acolchados frente a la cocina.

—Y a todo esto, Brock… ¿qué haces aquí en Isla Trovita? —Preguntó Tracey, con sus brazos reposando sobre la mesa en medio de ambos asientos acolchados, de esos que parecían de restaurante o de un establecimiento tipo McDonald's—. Ash me dijo que te separaste de él y de Misty tiempo después de llegar al Archipiélago Naranja, ya que tomaste la decisión de quedarte con la Profesora I-…

Brock se tensó, con su moreno rostro tornándose algo azulado y exclamó un fuerte: ** _«¡NO LO DIGAS!»_** viendo en dirección a ellos, a través de la gran ventana que quedaba encima de una mesa-muro que separaba la cocina del recibidor. Ese grito sobresaltó no sólo a los chicos, sino al Charizard que observaba paciente-e-impaciente al moreno cocinar desde el extremo contrario de la mesa-muro.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¿Que no diga qué cosa? —Cuestionó el pobre Tracey, teniendo una gota gorda resbalando por su nuca.

—E-ese nombre… que nadie se le ocurra decirlo…

—¿Cuál nombre, Brock? —Ash frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería—. ¿Te refieres a la Profesora Ivy-…?

— **¡AHHHHH!** —Brock lanzó otro grito, con un par de cascadas (a modo de lágrimas) cayendo de sus ojos achinadamente-cerrados, y llevándose sus manos llenas de harina a la cara—. ¡Les dije que no lo mencionaran!

—¿¡Estás bien, Brock!?

—¡Obviamente **NO** está bien, Ash! —Le regañó Tracey, aunque tan confundido como el niño por la reacción del moreno—. Debes pensar en las consecuencias antes de hablar…

Charizard dió unas palmadas a la cabeza de Brock, reflejando un poco de su amabilidad de cuando era un Charmander y sin entender tampoco qué pasaba; luego se giró hacia su entrenador, soltando un rugido de molestia. ¿¡Cómo podría comerse su postre frutal si interrumpían al chef desmotivándolo de ese modo!? Ash sintió que hasta su Pokémon de fuego le reclamaba por su error, por lo que se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó la mirada.

—P-perdón…

—… Bueno, olvídenlo, ya pasó —Brock se quitó las manos de la cara y las llevó a su cintura, rodeada por delantal blanco, dejándose el rostro lleno de harina—. Lo que haya pasado en Isla Valencia ** _*(2)_** no tiene ninguna importancia, es algo pasado, ¡y a veces hay que decir «pasado pisado»!

—C-creo que tienes razón… —Rió un poco nervioso el Sketchit, ya relajándose un poco por los sobresaltos anteriores—. Pero, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar?

Brock se limpió la harina de la cara con un trapo, y volvió a ponerse a amasar lo que era el futuro-premio de Charizard por bien-portado, en lo que hablaba—. Es un relato difícil de explicar, pero trataré de resumirlo…

Había llegado hace más o menos una semana y media, no dió el mínimo detalle sobre qué le hizo irse de Isla Valencia, pero explicó que en su intento de volver a Kanto a través de algún barco en la misma isla: se había equivocado de barco y acabó llegando hasta el puerto de Trovitópolis; lugar en donde se celebraban las elecciones por un nuevo alcalde y donde Ash, Misty y Tracey habían estado también anteriormente. Para mala suerte de Brock, no habían navíos que fueran de regreso a Isla Valencia ni mucho menos hasta Kanto, por lo que no tuvo de otra que quedarse un tiempo ahí. Durante su estadía en el Centro Pokémon del lugar, conoció a un Bulbasaur del tamaño de un Ivysaur y ayudó a la ** _her-mo-sa_** enfermera Joy a cuidarlo, hasta que Brock sugirió hacerlo el símbolo nacional y mascota característica de la ciudad; todos los habitantes aceptaron con entusiasmo e incluso hicieron una moneda en su honor. ** _*(3)_**

Finalmente, una vez se re-abasteció de provisiones, la oficial Jenny le informó que habían unos barcos que viajaban desde Trovitópolis hacia Isla Trovita, y que de ahí podía tomar uno en dirección a la siguiente isla; podría seguir ese curso hasta volver a Isla Valencia y de ahí dirigirse hasta Kanto. Ash entonces notó lo difícil que era el cronograma del Archipiélago Naranja y lo ventajoso que era viajar sin el orden específico sobre su dulce Lapras.

Sin embargo, Brock se había quedado en Isla Trovita porque durante el recorrido surgió una tormenta y el barco se había quedado varado en medio de las rocas frente a la isla, todas las provisiones del moreno se habían caído por la borda. Pero por fortuna pudo atrapar sus Pokébolas a tiempo, quedándose con preocupación viendo el barco hundirse poco a poco y temiendo lo peor… eso hasta que finalmente Rudy y los otros chicos de su gimnasio acudieron a socorrer a los pasajeros — _Brock incluido—_ y transportarlos seguros hasta la Isla Trovita. Al día siguiente, los pasajeros retomaron su destino correspondiente pero Brock decidió quedarse en el Gimnasio: no sólo para re-abastecerse nuevamente con la comida de la Isla, sino para agradecerle a Rudy por lo que hizo instruyendo a los chicos del Gimnasio con trucos de comida Pokémon; qué sabores aplicar y cuáles no dependiendo de la especie, etc.

—Comprendo. Vaya aventura que has tenido desde que nos separamos, ¿eh? —Comentó Ash divertido, pero no negaría estaba feliz de toparse nuevamente con su amigo.

—Vaya que sí, jajaja…

Brock finalmente había terminado el postre de frutas de Charizard, el cual se cocinó en el horno mientras él contaba su odisea y una vez listo, se lo dejó en un plato sobre la mesa-muro para que el dragón empezara a comer en rodajas, sin la molestia de tener que agacharse. El moreno pudo al fin limpiarse y quitarse el mantel, sentándose junto a Tracey del extremo contrario de la mesa, quedando ambos chicos frente a Ash y Pikachu. Éste último saboreaba su respectiva comida Pokémon, en un platito al lado de las varias botanas y bolsas de comida rápida que Ash y Tracey habían sacado para sí mismos.

—Creo que tenía mejor suerte viajando contigo y con Misty, jaja…

—¿Y por qué no te vienes con nosotros una vez que le gane a Rudy y obtenga su medalla?

—Sigues tan confiado como siempre, amigo mío —Suspiró pacientemente Brock—. Aunque no es mala idea. Es posible que la pequeña Marih se ponga algo triste porque le encanta jugar con Vulpix y montarse sobre Onix… pero fuese como fuese, ella es consciente de que me iría tarde o temprano.

—Sí, también parecía muy animada de invitar a Misty a comer con ella y Rudy…

—¿Ash? —Brock enarcó una ceja, podía notar cuando el joven entrenador plasmaba la rabia contenida al hablar, y esa no fue la excepción—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Ehhhh, no, no es nada.

—Vamos, Ash, ¿es acerca de Rudy? —Insistió el aspirante a Criador Pokémon, adquiriendo algo de seriedad y notando a Ash tensarse.

Apretando el puño sobre la mesa, el de la gorra sujetó una de las chucherías que estaban al lado de Pikachu y se la llevó a la boca, masticando con molestia. Su compañero eléctrico le miró confundido. Tracey notó la tensión que comenzaba a formarse y empezó a silbar.

—Bueeeeno, chicos, creo que voy a hacer una llamada. Con permiso~ —Y se escabulló de su lado de la mesa, sacando su libreta de dibujos donde estaba el garabato de un pokémon desconocido para él, escapando en dirección al teléfono. Con la media excusa de huir de la atmósfera incómoda y a la vez mostrarle al prof. Oak su avistamiento.

—… ¿Y bien? —Insistió Brock—. ¿Qué pasa con Rudy?

—… —Ash se negaría a decir la verdadera causa de su molestia, debiéndose ésta a los cortejos de Rudy hacia Misty desde que pusieron pie en la isla, por lo que prefirió referirse a algo diferente—. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de qué tan fuertes serán los Pokémon de Rudy.

—¿Hmmm? —El chico de 15 años ladeó la cabeza, no parecía ser la auténtica razón detrás del actuar de su amigo, pero prefirió no presionarlo mucho—. Pues si es eso, no debes confiarte, Ash. Durante mi estadía aquí he presenciado los métodos de entrenamiento de Rudy, y aunque algo 'inusuales', sus resultados son más que favorables…

—¿Inusuales?

—Ehhh, sí, ¿cómo decirlo? —Brock recordó los pasos de baile que los Pokémon de Rudy daban en su gimnasio, y por más graciosos que fueran, no podía negar que servía ese método. Pero si se lo contaba a Ash, seguramente no le creería—. Digamos que Rudy descubrió que las habilidades de los Pokémon pueden mejorar y cambiar si aprenden algo nuevo y diferente.

—¿"Algo nuevo y diferente"? —Ash se cruzó de brazos, sin saber bien qué significaba eso.

—¡Dime, Charizard! ¿Te está gustando el postre? —El dragón se había tomado su tiempo degustando cada rodaja del pastel, ya casi acababa con las últimas y se relamía graciosamente el hocico, lanzando un rugido suave de afirmación—. Jaja, muy bien, tal vez mañana en lo que Ash tiene su combate, pueda prepararte otro, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Oye, Brock! ¡No cambies el tema! —Reclamó Ash, al notar la descarada intención del moreno. Más al ver que Pikachu caminó sobre la mesa hacia Brock, y tiró con sus patitas de su brazo mientras decía unos cuantos «Pika-Pika», Brock le acarició la cabeza diciendo que con gusto le prepararía otro postre a él también—. ¡Pikachu, no te unas a su juego!

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Mientras esa escena ocurría en la sala, Misty caminaba con Togepi en brazos sin dirigirse a algún sitio en particular; tenía una expresión dubitativa en el rostro y unos ojos algo tristes. Ya hace rato que había salido de la sala de baile, pues Rudy le dijo que llevaría a Marih a su habitación para acostarla; la pequeña estaba agotada de tanto bailar. Y aunque la cena con los hermanos fue maravillosa, y había sido muy divertido todo el baile… esas frases seguían resonando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

 _«¿Quieres saber un secreto? Yo siempre he querido una hermana que sea igual a ti, Misty~»_ le había dicho Marih durante la cena, ya que aunque quería mucho a Rudy y a los chicos del gimnasio, ella era la única chica en toda la isla _«Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no eres mi hermana y te quedas aquí para siempre?»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _«Sería fantástico que te quedaras aquí… por siempre, Misty»_ La pelirroja recordaba el calor que inundó sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras de Rudy, en lo que ambos bailaban _«Marih estaría feliz si lo hicieras…»_

 _«A-ahm… N-no lo sé…»_ Había respondido ella, parando su baile y desviando su mirada con inseguridad.

 _«Por favor, piénsalo… y dame tu respuesta después del duelo de mañana»_

.

.

.

Misty se había cansado de caminar, sentándose en uno de los escalones de la parte trasera del gimnasio, quedando frente al bosque. Togepi también se había cansado de bailar y soltó un bostezo, la pelirroja adquirió una momentánea sonrisa.

—¿Con sueño? Buenas noches, Togepi~

—Toge-toge… —Y el pequeño Pokémon en forma de huevo se encerró, de esa forma característica que ocultaba su carita y bracitos en el interior de su carcasa.

Misty suspiró suavemente, mirando hacia el cielo. Se sentía muy a gusto ahí, con Rudy y Marih, bienvenida, casi como si ya fuese parte de la familia… pero viajando con Ash (y Tracey) se divertía mucho, había tenido innumerables aventuras y adoraba a Pikachu. Éste se sentiría tan triste como Marih, escogiese a quien escogiese Misty para acompañar. Y Togepi… bueno, probablemente aun siendo un bebé, la elección no le afectaría tanto.

Tampoco tenía idea de cómo se lo tomarían Tracey y… Ash… ¿qué pensaría él de todo eso? Ya había vivido la separación del grupo de parte de Brock en Isla Valencia — _ella aun no era consciente de la presencia de Brock en Isla Trovita_ — por lo que no sabría cómo se sentiría el Ketchum si ella también acababa escogiendo apartarse de su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si ella se separaba, entonces el niño… ¡Viajaría solo con Tracey! Y por más buena gente que pudiera ser el Observador Pokémon, ¡ella sabía que lo que el Sketchit dibujaba en sus libretas **NO** eran Pokémon solamente! _ ***(4)**_ ¿¡Ash se contagiaría de esa perversión contenida si viajaban solos!? No hubo gran diferencia de que Brock se fuera, ¡Tracey heredó su papel de 'observador de mujeres'! ¿¡Los chicos mayores eran todos así!? Rudy parecía ser un caballero, pero no le conocía del todo para descartar que fuese un pervertido disimulado.

Y a todo esto… ¿¡cómo había acabado ella pensando en eso!?

Suspirando de nuevo, el corazón que sufría más por las incontables dudas era el de la sirena aspirante a Maestra de Pokémon acuáticos… y todo lo que pudo susurrar para sí misma fue:

—… ¿Qué debo hacer?

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** ** _…_**

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **: *(1)**_ _"Pikachupi" es la forma en que Pikachu se refiere a Misty._

 _._

 _ ***(2)**_ _Isla Valencia es el hogar de la Profesora Ivy._

 _._

 _ ***(3)**_ _Lo de Trovitópolis y el Bulbasaur son referencias al episodio #22 de la segunda temporada. Pero lo de la moneda no es ficción, sino referencia a un país ubicado en el pacífico y perteneciente al continente de Oceanía, en donde se liberó una serie de monedas con la imagen de Bulbasaur como homenaje a los 20 años de la franquicia Pokémon._

 _._

 _ ***(4)**_ _Tracey una vez dibujó a una Oficial Jenny en su libreta y Misty lo descubrió, no fue realmente nada pornográfico pero… LOLOLOL Tracey loquillo._


	2. Sin motivación

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS :** Esta historia va dedicada al Día 3 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2017, cuya temática es "Si Misty hubiera elegido quedarse con Rudy" (If Misty had chosen to stay with Rudy) _

_**»** Aparte de tener diferencias -en forma de headcanons- y ser una ligera ruta alternativa de la continuidad original del anime, también podría contener algo de OOC, más eso lo dejaré a interpretación del lector. También confieso que al reescribirlo por un reseteo en la compu, terminé agregando más ideas y será un Three-shot en vez de Two-shot. _

_**»** También tiene una insinuación de otra pareja que me encanta del universo Pokémon, la cual podría considerarse Semi-canon_ (debido a declaraciones oficiales) _aunque irónicamente, ésta es completamente canon en un manga inspirado en el anime._

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **[Parte 2]**_

 _ **" Sin motivación"**_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Al día siguiente, Brock Perak ** _*(1)_** se encontraba en la cocina y acababa de preparar los dos nuevos postres de fruta, uno grande para Charizard y uno más pequeño para Pikachu. Se sacudió las manos y sujetó el más pequeñito, envolviéndolo en un paquete fácil de abrir para cualquier Pokémon, mientras el dragón de fuego sujetaba el suyo con una mano y con la otra agarraba pedazos para comer.

Era necesario señalar que Misty al fin se había enterado de su presencia en Isla Trovita, eso durante la mañana en que todos despertaron y desayunaron lo que el moreno había preparado. Rudy estaba fascinado como siempre, ya que la previa estadía de Brock le permitió aprender y mejorar más sus propias habilidades en la cocina. Sabiendo que era amigo de Misty y el resto, el peli-vino le dió el crédito al aspirante a Criador Pokémon por lo que él mismo le preparó a Misty, en la cena de la noche anterior. El líder de tipo Roca desde luego que se sentía halagado de que fuese considerado un gran maestro de cocina, pero actuó con mucha humildad y eso causó risas en todo el mundo; ruborizándolo de paso.

Pero también se sintió feliz de volver a ver a Misty, y gracias a lo dicho por Rudy, Brock creía ya entender un poco la causa del actuar de Ash ayer. ¿Celos? Era lo más probable, aunque igualmente el Ketchum debería centrarse en el combate que vendría si quería ser el vencedor; el moreno estaba preocupado por lo que podría resultar de todo aquello.

—Bueno, Charizard. Voy a salir para ver el duelo de Ash y Rudy, ¿esperarás aquí o vendrás conmigo?

Habría causado sorpresa a cualquiera ver que el inicial final de fuego dejó la vagancia a un lado, y se posicionó junto a Brock, dispuesto a acompañarlo. El moreno sonrió y empezó a caminar con el comelón dragón a su lado, no entendía por qué se había puesto tan rebelde a comparación de su etapa inicial, pero comprobando que no era un Pokémon realmente malo: el Criador estaba seguro de que en algún momento Ash recuperaría su afecto de nuevo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Charizard entendiera que su entrenador seguía queriéndolo, independientemente de todo.

Algunos metros más adelante, un hombre joven de cabello azulado transportaba algo de fruta de la isla sobre una cobija (a modo de bolsa) que sujetaba con ambas manos. Se escondió por acto reflejo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, y se asomó sólo para ver al "bobo de ojos de raja" caminando junto al Charizard del "otro bobo de la gorra", y una vez se alejaron fue que salió de su escondite.

—Era uno de los amigos de la boba pelirroja —Susurró James en voz baja, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Misty y miró hacia el cielo, pensativo—. Me pregunto cómo le habrá afectado lo que le dije anoche…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Una vez habían logrado escapar del remolino frente a la Isla Trovita por el que —nuevamente— habían caído, el Equipo Rocket habían dejado su Submarino de Magikarp en un sitio oculto de la costa, y notaron que haría falta hacerle unas pocas reparaciones; eso si querían seguir la pista del Lapras de los bobos a través del mar. No tardarían más que un par de días en arreglarlo, pero mientras necesitarían abastecerse de provisiones y "tomarlas prestadas permanentemente" de la isla era la mejor opción. Jessie y Meowth se quedarían reparando en lo que James buscaba las provisiones, ya que era un "hombre grande y fuerte" —en palabras de la peli-fucsia— y no tendría problemas en cargar algunos kilos de alimento._

 _—En otras palabras, soy una mula grande y fuerte… —Susurró James en un balbuceo._

 _—¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Más al escuchar esas palabras ser pronunciadas por una voz femenina y conocida, detuvo su marcha en seco y se asomó sutilmente entre unos arbustos que lo separaban del origen de la voz. «¡Es la pelirroja amiga del bobo!» exclamó en su mente, ¿por qué diablos siempre se encontraban en los mismos lugares? Habría querido seguir su camino, procurando no hacer ruido para que no le detectara, pero al fijarse en la mirada cristalina y decaída de la niña… «Aaaaay, ¿qué le pasará a la boba…? ¡No, es mi enemiga! ¡No puedo sentir empatía…! Pero… se ve muy triste… ¡Pero Jessie y Meowth me matan si se enteran que fraternicé con ella! Aunque, quizá si no se enteraran… ¡N-no! ¡Me acusarán de blando…!» La expresión en la cara del peli-azul cambiaba de acuerdo al avance en sus pensamientos, de compasivo a negándose a ceder a su lado amable, una y otra vez, hasta que soltó un suspiro largo y le hizo un nudo a la cobija, alrededor de la comida para que no se cayera. «¡Maldita nobleza que me inculcaron mis abuelos!»_

 _Tras estar sentada en las escaleras de la parte trasera del gimnasio, Misty había suspirado por a-saber-cuánta vez en la noche, Togepi seguía dormido en sus brazos. Cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie, la sobresaltó escuchar unos arbustos moverse a su derecha y miró atentamente hacia estos… pensando que podría ser algún Pokémon salvaje… más únicamente salió un anciano alto y decrépito. De enorme y enmarañada barba gris, que junto un bigote del mismo color y un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, cubrían gran parte de su rostro; sólo podían apreciarse unos pelos grises bajo el sombrero y unos ojos verdes entre toda esa maraña de pelusa. Vestía un poncho negro y cargaba sobre su espalda una cobija, amarrada a modo de bolsa._

 _—¡Oh! Buenas noches, bo-… —el anciano tosió un poco, sudando una gota gorda tras su nuca, hasta que prosiguió con una voz rasposa y profunda—. Ehem, jovencita, es una agradable noche, ¿verdad?_

 _—B-buenas noches… —La pequeña sirena retrocedió sutilmente un paso, ese viejo salido de la nada no tenía pinta de ser miembro del gimnasio de Rudy. Más algo en él se le hacía muy familiar—. ¿Qué… hace por aquí?_

 _—Oh, jojo, sólo estaba recolectando un poco de fruta para Me-… ehem, para mi familia._

 _—¿Viven por aquí? ¿Son amigos del líder de gimnasio de esta isla?_

 _—N-no, no, sólo estamos de paso. Nos gusta viajar por el mar y nuestro sub-… N-nuestro barco repentinamente tuvo unos problemas, por lo que tuvimos que parar para arreglarlo._

 _—¡Eso es terrible! —Misty se levantó de un salto, sintiendo compasión por esa situación—. Debería buscar gente para que les ayuden a verificar los daños y-…_

 _—¡N-no! ¡No hace fal-…! —El "anciano" sudó de los nervios ante la sugerencia de la muchacha y negó con ambas manos, lo que por supuesto provocó que su bolsa cayera al suelo y parte de la fruta rodara fuera de ésta—. Ay, me lleva el…_

 _—Ah, déjeme ayudarlo… —Misty se agachó aun sujetando a Togepi con un brazo y usando el otro para agarrar las frutas, acomodándolas dentro de la bolsa._

 _—G-gracias, jovencita, eres muy amable —Respondió el "anciano", re-haciendo el nudo y sentándose en uno de los escalones del gimnasio, no porque estuviera cansado sino para "pretender" que lo estaba—. Pero no, no hace falta que pidas ayuda… hemos tenido inconvenientes así en el pasado y siempre salimos de ellos por nuestra cuenta. No queremos causar molestias._

 _—¿E-está seguro? —Al verlo asentir varias veces, Misty se alzó de hombros y se sentó a su lado; aunque con cierta distancia, mirándolo de reojo—. Por cierto… ¿cómo se llama, señor?_

 _—¿C-cómo me llamo? Pueeees, soooooy… —Miró a sus alrededores, buscando ideas para algún nombre ingenioso e interesante… más únicamente veía palmeras y árboles en todo ese bosque—. Sooooy… Palmer… Árbo…_

 _—¿Palmer Árbo? —Misty enarcó una ceja—. Es un nombre muy extraño._

 _«¡Lo séeeee!» exclamó él para sus adentros, viéndola con una sonrisa tensa—. Ay, sí tú, señorita francesa. ¿Y cómo te llamas entonces?_

 _Ella no evitó reírse ante lo divertido que se le escuchó "ofendido", pero respondió—. Misty Waterflower._

 _—Y bueno, Misty, ¿qué hacías tan solita aquí afuera y a semejantes horas de la noche?_

 _—… —Su sonrisilla de antes desapareció lentamente, recordando todos sus pensamientos previos a la aparición de su "acompañante"—. Sólo… pensaba en cosas…_

 _—¿Cosas? ¿Buenas o malas?_

 _—… N-no lo sé… —Misty suspiró, aparte de resultarle familiar el sujeto, éste le transmitía una extraña aura de confianza. Como si se conociesen de antes o pudiese hablarle de sus problemas como si nada, no sabía por qué. Más decidió contarle todas las dudas que tenía en su mente, ante la sugerencia de Rudy._

 _El "anciano" se llevó una mano a su barba, como si se sobara el mentón pensativo—. Ya veo, ya veo… —Misty había bajado la mirada al suelo, por lo que no notó cuando la barba falsa resbaló unos segundos del rostro de "Palmer Árbo" y éste velozmente volvía a acomodarla en su sitio—. Bueno, jovencita… siendo honesto, hace mucho tuve las mismas indecisiones que tú._

 _Ella le miró de nueva cuenta, sorprendida—. ¿De verdad…?_

 _—Así es, verás… al irme de mi casa cuando era un chamaquito perro, quería buscar aventuras o un lugar al cual pertenecer y donde pudiera ser yo mismo… —Recordó cuando huyó de casa, uniéndose al Equipo Rocket y sus días de entrenamiento—. Finalmente pensé que encontré un lugar así, podía ir a varias partes del mundo y ver todo tipo de lugares, pero… igualmente me sentía incompleto, como si faltara algo. Después, fue que conocí al par de personas que ahora son mi familia… especialmente a la mujer que considero mi "eterna compañera" ***(2)** y la persona que más amo. Ella, junto al más pequeño de los tres, me hicieron sentir finalmente completo, en un sitio al que pertenezco. Viajando con ellos y sin importar a donde vayamos_ _…_ _independientemente de todo lo que pase, los fallos que tengamos, los errores que cometamos, las discusiones eventuales que tengamos… siempre estaré ahí para ellos~_

 _—¿P-pero nunca se ha planteado alguna oferta… distinta a eso?_

 _El hombre la vió fijamente, pero cerró sus ojos verdes y se cruzó de brazos—. Muchas veces… pero siempre las termino rechazando. Porque sé que mi verdadera felicidad no estará en algo "que parezca ser la mejor opción", sino en lo que me haga sentir pleno. Esa es mi verdadera felicidad. Así que sólo queda a elección tuya ver qué te hace más feliz: si quedarte aquí con ese tal Rudy, o seguir viajando con el bo-… ehem, con ese tal Ash Ketchum y compañía._

 _La pelirroja se perdió en esas palabras, ¿su verdadera felicidad? ¿Pensar qué le transmitía esa sensación? Si su "acompañante" tomó la decisión correcta de acuerdo a lo que dictaban sus sentimientos, no veía razón de por qué ella no podría. Luego de eso, el anciano se levantó y se estiró, colgándose la bolsa sobre un hombro con una mano y con la otra sujetándose el sombrero de paja por el frente._

 _—Bueno, jovencita, ya debo irme. Je-… ehem, mi mujer y el pequeño deben estar esperándome. Así que me marcho…_

 _—Oiga, espere un segundo… —Lo vió detenerse en seco, con un pie en el aire y sudando bastante. «¡Diablos! ¿Me habrás descubierto? ¿Creerá que estoy fingiendo y que es una trampa? ¡Primera vez que actúo con buenas intenciones y descubren mi dis-…!», más sus millones de pensamientos negativos se detuvieron al oírla preguntar, insegura—. ¿Por qué se detuvo sólo para hablarme de todo esto?_

 _—Pueeees… —El tosió de nuevo, ya que se le salió por un segundo una voz distinta a la que pretendió hacer todo el rato, y añadió con sinceridad—. Sólo… te veías triste y pensé que podría ayudar en algo…_

 _La niña de ojos del color del mar pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida, y luego una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara—. Ya veo…_

 _—¡Ahora…! ¡Con su permisito, dijo Monchito! —Para evitar meter la pata de nuevo, el "anciano" se alejó caminando rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. «¡Menudo susto_ _…_ _!»_

 _Misty lo vió unos_ instantes y luego exclamó con gratitud—. ¡Lo que me dijiste me ayudó mucho! **¡Gracias, James~!**

 _— **¡Ahhhhh!** —Ante el sobresalto de verse descubierto, él tropezó y se le cayeron la barba y el bigote, revelando su consternado rostro real. Pero los atrapó con su mano disponible y sólo puso pies en polvorosa, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque mientras gritaba—. **¡No se lo digas a nadie, mocosaaaaa!**_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ay… ahora me pregunto desde qué punto de la conversación me descubrió… —Balbuceó pensativo James, caminando en la dirección por la que llegaría al Submarino de Magikarp. Pero al caer en cuenta de un detalle, se detuvo y su rostro se tiñó de rojo—. Lo peor es que le confesé lo que siento por _ella… ***(3)**_

 _—¿Hmmm? ¿Qué le confesaste a quién, James?_

— **¡J-Jessie!** —La voz de la peli-magenta lo hizo sobresaltarse, saltar hacia un lado y casi tirando la fruta que cargaba.

 _—¿Qué te pasa, James?_ —Sentir a Meowth trepar hasta su hombro y oírlo hablarle contra una oreja le hizo temblar—. Estás como en las nubes y tu cara está más roja que un Charmeleon, meow…

— **¡N-nada!** ¡No me pasa nada! —Y lanzando la fruta sobre su cabeza, provocando que Meowth cayera al suelo y la bolsa le cayera encima, el peli-azul corrió hasta saltar por la escotilla del Submarino que su "eterna compañera" y el felino finalmente repararon—. **¡No pueden probarlooooooo!**

—¿Qué le habrá picado a éste…? —Se preguntó Jessie, sudando una gota gorda.

—¿¡Q-qué importa!? ¡Quítame estas frutas de encima! **¡Me están aplastando, meoooooow**!

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Por el lado contrario de la isla, Ash y Rudy se encontraban encima de una altísima columna redonda y la cual representaba el campo de batalla; cada uno ubicado en un extremo contrario al otro. Pero debían tener cuidado para no caerse de esa enorme roca.

—Espero que estés listo para pelear… —Dijo el Ketchum, extendiendo un brazo al frente y siendo imitado por su Pikachu—. ¡Yo te desafío!

Rudy sólo rió levemente, haciendo un gesto coqueto con su cabello—. Desafío aceptado~ aunque no tienes oportunidad de ganar.

La primera ronda consistía en un combate de Pokémon eléctricos, la elección de Ash fue claramente Pikachu, mientras que Rudy sacó a su Electabuzz de su Pokébola. El árbitro del combate narraba todo lo sucedido por un micrófono, sentado sobre un Pidgeot que sobrevolaba al lado del globo aerostático donde se encontraban los espectadores; Misty, Tracey, Marih y algunos de los chicos del gimnasio de Rudy. Como no llegó a tiempo para montarse en el globo, Brock sólo pudo observar el duelo encima una columna no muy lejana del campo… Charizard estaba sentado a su lado, comiendo ya la mitad de su postre.

Los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu no servían ya que su oponente los "absorbía", casi como si recargara sus baterías, por lo que Ash sólo podía indicarle a su compañero sus demás movimientos. Sin embargo, el Electabuzz del peli-vino era más poderoso de lo que esperaban y de sólo un par de golpes — _Ataque rápido seguido de un Golpe trueno_ — mandó a rodar al ratoncito eléctrico… Pikachu habría caído de la columna por eso, de no ser porque su entrenador se tiró a abrazarlo.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, amigo. Mejor descansa… —Susurró Ash, sin recriminarle nada a su pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.

Brock se cruzó de brazos y adquirió una expresión seria, escuchando al árbitro indicar que Pikachu estaba vencido y que el triunfo de la primera ronda era para Rudy y su Electabuzz. Ash tendría que pensar de forma menos ofensiva y más estratégica si quería contrarrestar el poder del líder Trovita. Desde el globo, los chicos del gimnasio canturreaban un victorioso: _«Ruuuuudy~ Ruuuuudy~»_ mientras que el Sketchit y la Waterflower observaban desmotivados… especialmente la pelirroja.

—Mi hermano es un gran entrenador Pokémon, ¿verdad, Misty? —Comentó Marih sonriendo, Misty fue sacada súbitamente de sus pensamientos y sólo pudo reírse, pero la pequeña peli-vino entonces preguntó—. ¿Qué te dijo cuando estaban bailando anoche? ¿Eh?

La peli-naranja se ruborizó levemente, recordando la propuesta de Rudy en la pista de baile y respondió con nervios—. S-sólo… cosas.

La conversación de ayer con James — _alias "Palme Árbo"_ — también llegó a su mente, y aunque le ayudó a ordenar sus ideas, ahora sólo le tocaba verificar qué le daba más felicidad… si todo el tiempo que pasó viajando junto a Ash y compañía, o ese tiempo ameno con Rudy y lo bienvenida que se sintió por Marih. _«¿Qué debo hacer?»_

El siguiente combate era entre Pokémon de tipo Hierba, Ash escogió a su Bulbasaur y Rudy a su Exeggutor. Para extrañeza de los compañeros del Ketchum y de éste mismo, el peli-vino tronó sus dedos y pidió un poco de música, a lo que uno de los chicos en el globo aerostático sacó y encendió una radio. En respuesta a la música, el Pokémon en forma de palmera mutante empezó a bailar.

Ash la indicó a su Bulbasaur que usara sus Hojas navaja, pero el Exeggutor las evadió gracias a sus pasos de baile… Brock sabía que eso pasaría, todo gracias a los métodos de entrenamiento de Rudy. El chico de la gorra se sentía frustrado y ordenó usar el mismo ataque de antes, pero fue el mismo resultado. Seguidamente el Pokémon del líder usó Bomba huevo, hiriendo a Bulbasaur y dejándolo algo desorientado, apenas se re-incorporaba en sus cuatro patas cuando su oponente estaba justo encima suyo.

—¡Bulbasaur, usa tu ataque Somnífero! —El pequeño inicial de hierba despidió las esporas adormecedoras de su bulbo, y éstas dieron en el blanco… pero no pareció surtir efecto, pues el Exeggutor seguía bailando.

—¡No quiero ver…! —Espetó Tracey, apartando la mirada con pavor.

Más pocos segundos después, el Exeggutor se detuvo bostezando y Ash sonrió con satisfacción—. ¡Muy bien, Bulbasaur! ¡El Somnífero funciona!

—¡No! —Rudy apretó los puños ante eso, se le había pasado por completo preparar a sus Pokémon para los ataques de cambio de estado. Más al ver a su Pokémon tambalearse adormilado hacia un borde de la columna, exclamó preocupado—. ¡Exeggutor, cuidado…!

Pero aunque la palmera mutante cayó, el Pokémon de Ash le salvó y volvió a subirle utilizando su Látigo cepa. Al no verle despertarse, Rudy no tuvo de otra que regresarle a su Pokébola y el árbitro sobre el Pidgeot indicó que la victoria en esa ronda era para el Ketchum y su Bulbasaur. El de la gorra estaba de cuclillas y acariciaba al inicial, felicitándolo al igual que Pikachu… Tracey sentía alivio, Brock asintió al ver que Ash no perdía su humildad — _aun tratándose de un oponente que le generaba celos_ — y Misty sólo podía sonreír… aunque la pequeña Marih lucía resignada a que su hermano perdió esa vez.

—Han ganado una batalla cada uno —Comentó el Sketchit.

—… Por lo que el siguiente combate decidirá al ganador —Susurró Brock, sintiendo a Charizard relamerse el hocico detrás suyo y mirar con interés la batalla. Seguía "despreocupado" de su propio entrenador, pero la situación le generaba curiosidad.

Rudy comentó con agradecimiento que fue muy caballeroso de su parte ayudar a Exeggutor, pero adquirió una expresión decidida y añadió que no debían creer que se dejaría ganar en la última ronda. Ash sonrió contagiado de esa determinación, diciéndole que no quería que hiciera tal cosa. El árbitro recordaba que en el último asalto se usarían Pokémon de agua… y para sorpresa de Misty, Rudy no sólo escogió un Starmie — _Pokémon que ella tuvo un tiempo, pero tuvo que dejar en el Gimnasio Celeste a petición de sus hermanas_ — sino que tras hacer un movimiento coqueto con su cabello, éste exclamó:

—¡Dedico esta victoria a la chica que salvó a mi hermana y me robó el corazón~! —Todo lo que Misty pudo dejar salir de su boca fue un confuso "¿¡Ahhh…!?"

Marih se rió al lado de ella y comentó—. ¡Lo sabía~! ¡Yo sabía que le gustabas mucho a mi hermano, Misty!

La de ojos de mar sólo aumentó la presión del abrazo a Togepi, sin hacerle daño, y su expresión dubitativa volvió. Brock se tensó al confirmar sus sospechas y sólo observó a su amigo de la gorra, quien frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, comentando con decisión:

—¡Eso es muy bonito, pero yo ganaré! —Pikachu lucía tan decidido como su entrenador y apretando sus patitas delanteras, gritó un firme «¡Pikapika!» que hacía evidenciar no le gustaba la idea de que "Pikachupi" _ ***(4)**_ fuese cortejada tan descaradamente por otro. Ash arrojó su última Pokébola para ese duelo—. ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!

El inicio del reñido combate representó un choque de Chorros de agua; estaban bastante parejos en potencia y resistencia; a lo que Rudy comentó que rompería ese empate y tronando sus dedos, nuevamente pidió música. Tanto Rudy como Starmie bailaron, facilitándole a la estrella púrpura evadir los Chorros de agua de la tortuga azulada. El peli-vino sacudió su cabello con galantería y alzando su mirada hacia el globo aerostático, gritó:

—¡Misty, esto es para ti! ¡Un baile muy especial! —Seguidamente le indicó a Starmie que girara y utilizara un ataque eléctrico, la estrella hizo lo indicado y el Impactrueno dió directo contra el pobre Squirtle.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Su Starmie puede usar ataques eléctricos! —Comentó incrédulo Tracey, ni Ash ni él esperaban algo semejante. Marih festejaba con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, su hermano ganaría el duelo sin duda—. Squirtle es de tipo agua y es débil contra los ataques eléctricos. Esto no se ve bien…

Brock apretó un puño y observaba todo bastante angustiado, esa era otra estrategia que Rudy le había comentado; el hecho de que utilizara el mismo tipo de Pokémon que el oponente **no** significaba que no usaría eso a su favor, y para que los suyos conocieran movimientos con ventaja elemental. Misty miraba todo con una gran contradicción, su corazón deseaba animar a Ash… pero luego de todas las dedicatorias que Rudy le había dado a lo largo del combate, le parecía incorrecto. Pero tampoco podía animar a Rudy, pues también sería una falta de respeto hacia su querido amigo de tanto tiempo _. «No quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie…»_ , por lo que sólo cerró sus ojos al no querer ver más.

No tardó mucho en llegar el desenlace, Ash sólo pudo caer de rodillas al ver cómo Squirtle se derrumbaba, sus ojos en forma de espiral indicaban que no podía seguir luchando.

—¡Starmie gana el tercer asalto! ¡El ganador es el líder del gimnasio de Isla Trovita!

—Oh, Ash… —Murmuró con pesar Brock viéndolo desde la distancia, mientras Charizard sólo bufaba sacando un poco de ceniza.

Misty no sabía cómo sentirse. Las dedicatorias de Rudy no sólo se habían cumplido, sino que su mejor amigo había perdido… ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable si no había animado, ni tenido preferencia por nadie? Debería sentirse feliz por el triunfo de Rudy, pero no fue así. Ahora su corazón sufría, sabiendo que Rudy estaba interesado de _esa forma_ en ella y por eso dió todo en el combate, ¿qué tipo de respuesta debía dar ante su "petición" de ayer?

Sin que nadie lo notara, un peli-azul había observado todo el combate entre unos arbustos y desde la zona verde de la isla, la cual quedaba frente a la columna del campo de batalla. Se suponía que Jessie le había enviado a recolectar fruta nueva, pues la que tiró sobre el pobre Meowth se había estropeado… más al pasar cerca de ahí y de escuchar las narraciones del réferi, simplemente no pudo aguantar sus ganas de ver el resultado. Por lo que con binoculares en mano y que utilizó para observar la reacción de la joven pelirroja todo el tiempo — _pues ante la altura de donde estaba el globo, no podía verla por su cuenta_ — suspiró al final de todo…

—Ay, pobre niña… —Para él, que había vivido muchas cosas en su niñez y adolescencia que le permitieron estar seguro (de adulto) que su lugar estaba con Meowth y su amada Jessie, le permitía saber cómo se sentiría alguien joven y sin tanta experiencia ante tal situación—. Espero que no confunda la culpabilidad con su felicidad…

Era obvio para James que 'el bobo de la gorra' perdió no solamente ante la experiencia de Rudy: sino también por no recibir la motivación de siempre, aquella que la pelirroja siempre le daba y que le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad. Esos consejos, ese apoyo, se le fueron negados… aunque era claro por el lenguaje corporal de la Waterflower que **sí** deseaba animarlo… y que la culpa por el lado del tal Rudy se lo impidió. Todo eso podría provocar que ella no pensara con claridad, o que su cerebro y 'sentido de lo correcto' confundiera a lo que siempre era más importante… su corazón, sus sentimientos, su verdadera felicidad.

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ …_**

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A : *(1)** "Perak" es el apellido fanmade de Brock, significa "Plateado" en Indonesio._

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Se dijo en -creo- un programa de radio japonés que dirigían James y Jessie en su idioma original; cuando alguien le preguntó a "Kojiro/James" si se había enamorado de "Musashi/Jessie" tras pasar tanto tiempo juntos, a lo que él contestó que ella era su "eterna compañera"_ (TTTwTTT)

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(3)** Para aclarar que lo anterior no era referido a sentimientos amistosos, platónicos, ni que James/Kojiro es gay (?) el guionista de la serie original y creador de la concepción del **TR** ío de Jessie, James y Meowth_ (Takeshi Shudo) _declaró que la razón de Kojiro/James para quedarse en el Equipo Rocket es que él realmente "ama" a Musashi/Jessie_ (así como respeta y estima a Meowth)

 _ **»** Por lo que tras huir de casa de sus padres de niño y aunque buscar aventuras fue su razón para 'unirse' al E. Rocket_ (siendo obvio que James no es malo realmente y ante tanto fallo, sería normal que se retirara) _su razón para no tirar la toalla y 'quedarse' en el E. Rocket es el poder estar con Jessie. Este amor-no-romántico se confirmó como canon de parte de NINTENDO/Game Freak, al aprobar que el 'KojiMusa' se hiciera completamente canon_ (con matrimonio y hasta bebé en camino) _en el manga 'The electric tale of Pikachu' o 'La aventura eléctrica de Pikachu'._

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(4)** "Pikachupi" es la forma de Pikachu para referirse a "Kasumi-chan"_ (osea Misty) _, como el "Pikapi" es referido a "Satosh_ i" (osea Ash)


End file.
